Infiltration of the Daleks
by CapnJanet
Summary: In the latest chapter, The Doctor and Janet Richardson meet up with a legendary songwriter when they are interrupted by a cleverly disguised Dalek.
1. Chapter 1

I am an ordinary girl form Albany, NY and this is my story of how I made love to a The Doctor.

I was showring in my shower and rubbing soap onto my large double dd bresats which were naked. I reacht a hand down to my vagina and touching it very fast and I moned in plesure as I thought about having a pennis in there. ALL OF A SUDEN there was a loud scrapy noise from outsid my shwoer and I looked out of the shower to see a big blue box. As I looked at the box a man jumped out of the box I was loking at and he looke at me and at my breast and vaginea

"Im sorrey" he said "i'm so sorry' he said.

I was puzlzed why he wis sorry but then i remember I am naked and he can see all my brests and vagina so I covered them up. I screamd "WHAT R U DOING IN MY BATROOM?" I scremed.

"Ther is a Dollek in yor shower disgised as a loofah" sed the man.

"What a Dollek?" I ask?

He picked up my loofah "This a Dollek" he replyed

"Your crazy!" I accused "That is not a Dollek I use it to-"

"-EX-FO-LI-ATE" said a metal sounding voice who cut me off

The man point a shiny stick att my loofah and it turnd into a big thing that look like a pepper shakur. I gasp and put my hands to the sides of my face "Oh no I put that thing onto my boobs"

"It's OKAY" said the man "I addeded a new setting to a sonic screwdiver and he pressed a buton and the Dollek blew up.

"Who are You?" I ask and him say "I'm a The Doctor"

"The Doctotr Who?"? is what I say

"Just The Docter" say Dr. Who.

"Come onto my TARDIS" says Doctor "their maybe more Dolleks "So I go inside blue box and it is bigger on the inside and my face is like whoa. Dr. The Doctor is pushing buttons on a thing and puling levvers and he turned around to me and said "uh I thik you forgot something..."

I look down at my body and OH NO I AM STILL NAKED.

I cover my vagina with both hands and then I realize that my bretast are still showing so I cover them instead and then I realize he can see my vagina now and so I cry "oh no I'm so hideods"

"You're not hideous your beutifull" saya The Doctor and I say "really?" and I feel a little better

"I need to check you brosoms to make sure the Dolleks didnt put anythig bad on them when they were rubbing on them" said The Doctor very seriusly and I am a little a fraid but also little excited and my heart beat faster when he point he sonic scerdriver at my nippels. "Hm it is hard to tell" he said and so he cup my bosom in hands and rub softtly. I giggle because it feles very good and I like him to rub my nipple

"Doctor" I say coily "It isn ot fair the I am all nakked and you are wereing cloths" and he agrees so he take off all his clothes and WOW! HIS PENNIS IS SOOOO BIG.

"Doctoer is this the part whear I oppen my mouth and say AAAAAAAA"? I say it with a wink so he knows what I am relly talking abot (I am taking about sexing)

"I'm sory" say Doctor "I'm so so sorry but I cant I miss Rose two much" and he has a singel sexxy tear rolling don his cheek. I lik the tearo ff his face and say in seductively voice "did Rose have boob like this?" while touching my own boobs

"No Rose did not have boob like that" says Doctor clealry entarnced by my 42DDD breats that I am rubing up against him.

"Dr I can feel you're Boehner" I sayd sultryly

The Doctor look down at he penis to see it is vary big. I muster up all the sexy appeel I have to say to him "Mr. Doctor Who, put your thingy in my thingy" And he put his thingy in my thingy.

"Doctor what is youer real name" I ask while bouncing up and down on him with my bouncy breastes allso bouncing

"I have a real name" he says "but I am too sad to tell it because I am tortured by it and I can only tell it to someone I turst"

"Dont you trust me?" I ask, pouting a little

"Yes I do" says Doctor "I will tell you my real name"

"Ohhhh! Ohh!" I say because I am excited to hear his name but also because I have his big big penis in me.

"It is..." and hear the Doctor paused because I was having such great sex to him that it wearing hoim out. "MY NAME IS JIMWALD STRENK" say the last of theTim Lords.

"I LOVE YOU JIMWALD STRENK" I say as he thrust his last thrust in me and we both have orgasms at same time as he say "I LOVE YOU JANET RICHARDSON" (A/N: Janet Richardson is my name, too, LOL)

And that is how I had sexes with The Doctor

~*~THE END~*~

(A/N: THIS WAS NUMBER DOCTOR TEN NOT THE OTHER DOCTOR WHO IS GROSS AND HAS A GROSS FACE! JANET RICHARDSON (MY OC DO NOT STEAL) WOULD /_NEVER EVER EVER_/ HAVE SEX WITH HIM)


	2. Clodpay

"Wow I cant beleve I had sex wiht a Doctor Who" said me aftar I finished hadding sex with Doctor Who. "Or should I maybe say "Jimwald Strenk"?"

"Dont cal my real name" said Dr. Strenk-Who "it is very poerful to say and if the Dolleks getted a hold of it they would have a big power over me."

"Okey" I said quite seriosly because I likked the Doctor and didn't not like the Dolleks who I thought where creepy. So I didnot want the Dolleks to have big powers over the Dolctor.

"Cherio good news" said the Docoter as he punch at buttons on the TARDIS "and alsop Allonzie we are goiing to go to exciting places because that is what it mean to be with The Doctor me."

"But I haven't got a thing to wore" I say as joking but then I remember I am still buttnaked with all my naked showing.

"Doctor make me clothes!" I sceramed

The Doctoor point his sornic Scrwedriver at me and all ofa suden I was waring a very sexxxy lowcut jeens and balck lacey pantis and bar and aslo a Coldplay T-shit that hade glitter on it

"Oh no Docor I am not sexxy enouh to pul tihis outfat off" I sad and then he turn arond and say to me "NEVER SAY THAT Janet Richardson you are VERY SEXY"

And I flet god becaus such a sexy man thoght I was saxy ledy.

"Janet, wold you like to us our tim machin to go to a Coldply concert?" ask Doctor.

"Yes Clodplay is only my favorite band of all time!" I said.

"They are my favorit too" said Doctor The Who "and I hav been acorss all of time"

"He writed Speed of Sound abouit me" said Dr. Who "I'm the bird who went flaying at sped of sond to show him how it all begin"

"But your not a bird.,?" I said.

"It's a metamorph" said The Doctor "It dosent men iM litreally a bird"

"You wuld be a silly bird" I said to Doctor and we laffed.

Thrity minnuts later, Me and Doctor were at a Coolplay concert singig along to my fave song by Coldply, Clocks.

I notised that sexy Codplay signer Chris Marten was not sigging vary clerly and I said to The Docto "Chris should relly-"

"E-NUN-CI-ATE" said a voce and with horor I heared it was coming form Chris Marten's micophone!

"Doctor we gott to hlep save Colplay man form the Dolleks!" me (Janet Richardson) said!

"Yes we do" said Docor Who and he press a buten on his scerwdriver and the Dolleks that was Crhis Marten's micophoen blewed up.

"That was relaly scaring" I said, "Tank God Chris Morten is still OK".

Chris Martin peer into crowd and saw Doctor and me and said "Hey it is my old friend the Doctor Who! Come on up here!"

So me and the Doctor went up oin stage with Coldplay and OMG I WAS ON STAGES WITH THE COLDPLAY!

"Doctor" he said "would you abnd your beatuilfiul companoion like to sing a snog with me?"

"Yes I woud!" I said happyly "Can we sing Viva la Visa?"

"Viva la Vida"? said Chris Martun puzzzledlzy "I have never heard of that song but it sounds lik a god tittle."

"Oh no" said Doctor Who "We are too erly in the Tim Strem! Jannet we ned to get back in the TARDIS!"

Christ Marten looked into my eys and said "Jante would yu sty with me?"

I look very sorry into his eyes and I say "I can't I have to go with Doctor"

He look very sad and was cyring "With a beautilful gril like you with me I feel like I could rule the world"

I said sory again and got in the TORDIS.

Chres Martin look sadly at ground "But that was when I rule the world."

The TORDIS said "SKREE ONK SKREE ONK SCREE ONK."

"Whoa" Chris Martin said "I just had a gerat idea foor song"

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: WTF peeople why aren't you reviewing my fanfiction? 


End file.
